1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a semiconductor storage device, the semiconductor storage device, a print-recording material container including the semiconductor storage device, and a control device in which the semiconductor storage device is to be mounted.
2. Related Art
In general, detachable ink containers are attached to ink-jet printing apparatuses, for example, serving as electronic apparatuses. Such an ink container may include a semiconductor storage device. The semiconductor storage device stores a variety of information such as information on an amount of remaining ink in the ink container and information on color of ink.
In such a printing apparatus, ink containers for various colors should be attached to corresponding predetermined attachment portions. Therefore, as a technique of preventing ink containers from being attached to wrong attachment portions, a configuration in which light-emitting elements are individually included in a plurality of ink containers which are to be attached to a carriage, and a light-receiving element is included in a main body of the printing apparatus has been proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-1032).
However, the technique in the related art leads to a complicated configuration since the light-emitting elements should be included in the individual ink containers and the light-receiving element should be included in the main body of the printing apparatus. Furthermore, in the technique in the related art, since movement of the carriage should be controlled when an attachment portion is to be determined, a long period of time is required for determining the attachment portion.